


Savage Love

by VodouBlue



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-10
Updated: 2011-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VodouBlue/pseuds/VodouBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Peja’s 5 minute “savage love” challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savage Love

**Author's Note:**

> ORIGINAL POSTING DATE: 07/09/05 (under the name Tartlet McNawty)

::&&&::

 

Sometimes, ya just need the savagery, y’know? You just gotta let go and let the animal instinct take over. The back-brain stuff: possession; selfishness; nothing but raw fucking. It’s love, but it’s, ‘Gonna make you mine; God this feels sooo good; ungh, fuck your brains out; Oh, yeah, baby, take it; take me all the way!’ kind of love. Sharing savagery with a loved one. Savage love.

I’m holding him down, pressing him into the mattress. Grunting and sweating as I thrust my hot cock into his willing body over and over. He’s clawing at me, pulling on me, forcing me to pound him harder, faster, deeper, more!

I can’t even see his eyes right now; they’re lost under those tousled, flailing brown curls; framing his so-white teeth. Lips stretched back; feral grimace. He almost looks angry.

Pound. Pound. Pound. Everything between us is grunts, growls and gasps. I lay down on him, grasping his shoulders for leverage as he wraps his legs around my torso. Grunting, I force my cock inside him deeper. He cries out loudly and comes all over our stomachs. I dig my heels in and hump into him, letting out my own cry of abandon and pleasure as I pump my load into his so-tight, so-hot ass.

We pant, sweating, still against each other for a moment, then I roll over to settle next to him. When I feel him turn onto his side to face me, I let my head loll sideways so I can see his smiling face, his sparkling eyes, the way the moonlight glitters on the sheen of sweat coating his skin.

My Blair swipes his damp curls back and declares playfully, “You savage.”

“Yeah, you really bring out the animal in me, Baby. I love you.”

He leans in to kiss me then settles his head against my shoulder, draping an arm across my stomach. We relax into sleep together, satiated by our evening of savage love.

End


End file.
